


Shadow's Truth

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i am getting a little too obsessed with these two, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: What is the truth?





	

_I wish to make the world a better place. Give houses and cities to those who’ve suffered._

_And you think working for Viskar lets you do that? They aren’t giving people homes Symmetra. They are making prisons, enforcing curfews, forcing them to do poorly paid labor no matter what they want. They aren’t building a better world for the people of the world. They are building a better world for themselves._

            Satya frowns as she thinks back to the conversation she’d had with the mysterious hacker. They’d called themselves Sombra, and she’d never seen the other’s face. She isn’t even sure of the gender of this Sombra. Just that they may be the most impressive hacker she’s ever witnessed. 

            She had noticed several hours ago someone trying to access her personal files. While Viskar employed highly skilled omnic cybersecurity, she had created further protection around her files. Nothing in them is incriminating to any degree, but she enjoyed privacy. No one at Viskar had ever challenged her over it, and at first she had assumed it was someone within the company. Only after three hours of preventing the person from gaining access did she realize it was someone not Viskar related.

            It had taken this Sombra individual almost six hours to finally get through all her firewalls and efforts to stop them. Then a sugar skull had suddenly overtaken her screen and Sombra was within her files. A chat program, one she didn’t even use popped up.

            _Hola. Me llamo Sombra. ¿Tú llamas Satya Vaswani?_

With that simple greeting and question she’d been drawn into what may have been one of the most surprising conversations of her adult life. More surprising than the claims from that anarchist in Brazil claiming that he’d rather live in a slum than an area redeveloped by Viskar. This conversation, the power of information, the ability to use information to build the world a better place, the supposed veneer of Viskar… 

            _Can I best build a better world though Viskar?_ she wonders. For most of her life she’d thought exactly that, but now a doubt writhes in her mind. _Or could I best build it on my own? Or in alliance with someone interested in rebuilding everything…_

The claims Sombra had made to her had sounded fantastical, of a global conspiracy. Of legitimate businesses working with terrorists such as Talon, including Viskar. Of a second Omnic Crisis being caused so as to completely instill a new world order. To rebuild the world so that only a few in power could be happy, could live well.

            Satya sighs and pulls laptop set up that she knows Viskar isn’t aware she has and she begins to look. To see if this shadow has any truth to it.

            (Hours later she’s vomiting from what she’s discovered but she at least knows what to do next)

                                                            ***************

            Sombra grins as she reads the message from Satya Vaswani.

            _I’m listening._


End file.
